Mothers
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Russia and America talk a bit about their childhood and thier mothers who had raised them. Kieven Rus and Native America OC!


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I'm in a RussiaxAmerica mood right now, don't know why. Not that I'm complaining.**

**Um OC warning for Kievan Rus and Native America, mothers to this couple.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I had a mother." Russia began. "Actually we had one. Ukraine, Belarus, and I."

"Kievan Rus, right?" Alfred asked.

Ivan nodded as he played with the end of his scarf. "She was a very good mother. She always looked after us and made sure that we were happy and warm."

"She loved to be outside and explore her lands, even if she had done so a thousand times, and so we were often outside and going around everywhere. Each time we stayed somewhere for the night, most of the time it was a cave or somewhere, Natalya, Ekaterina, and I would huddle near the fire with our mother at the mouth of the cave to watch over us. We would always wake up in the morning with her coat over us to make sure we stayed warm."

"What was her name?" Alfred asked.

"Anya. Anya Braginsky."

Ivan took a deep breathe and continued. "I looked exactly like she did; only her hair was longer than mine. The heir always just like the parent. I even dressed the same way she did, I still do." he said motioning to his coat. "My scarf came from Yekaterina but she got the idea from our mother."

"Sometimes she would just take me when she would go out, she left Natalya and Ekaterina either at their houses with someone looked after them or she had one of her friends look after them. Those were the times I treasured the most, I loved being alone with her."

"She loved the springtime. When the sun would come out and the snow would melt. When all the plants would start to bloom. Her favorites were sunflowers." Ivan paused for a moment before saying "That's where I got my love for sunflowers. From her."

Alfred was, for once, silent as he listened to his lover talk.

"I remember her saying once that she knew that I would grow up to be a powerful and strong nation, she believed in me no matter what." Ivan got a small smile on his face.

"She was fiercely protective over myself and my sisters. Once a group of men tried to grab us and came. She sent us away before she attacked them, she didn't want us to see acts of violence. We did hear their screams though."

"I think she knew that she was going to die soon. Once I appeared she knew that it was only a matter of time. So she cherished each and every day with us. She would tell us that 'Life is a gift and that we must treasure each and every day.'"

"How…how did she die?" Alfred asked quietly.

Ivan was silent before answering. "She was killed."

Alfred bite his lip. He wanted to know but he also knew that he shouldn't push it. If Ivan was ready to tell him he would.

And it seemed that he was ready.

"General Winter believed that she was growing me to be weak and not to my full potential. When he had the chance he took me. As soon as my mother heard my screams she came running out and ready to fight. I had seen him before and each time my mother had told me that I needed to stay away from him, I listened but eventually. Well…you can't run away from winter."

"She came running out and demanding for him to release me. When he didn't she had drawn her sword and attacked him. He had let me go and I had begun to run towards the house…but I turned back. I turned back and…I just couldn't let her fight alone. I had grabbed the nearest log and tried to attack him."

Ivan buried his head in his hands. Alfred moved to hug him from behind. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Ivan shook his head. "It didn't even distract him. He attacked my mother once more and she fell. I ran to her screaming and crying and begging her to be alright. He then grabbed me and pulled me away from her. I could hear her screaming for me and for Winter to let me go before she finally collapsed, coughing up her own blood."

Ivan closed his eyes. "My last image of her was of her dying and deconstructing into the air. A nations final death."

He let out a great breathe before continuing "And from then on Winter was the one who raised me. I saw my sisters some time later and I had to be the one to tell them…about our mothers death. I remember that they had cried and cried but I didn't shed a single tear."

Alfred hugged him tighter to his chest. Ivans next words were slightly muffled but still audible. "Your turn."

Alfred chuckled slightly. "My mother? I can barely remember her. I remember that she had dark skin, black eyes, and a warm heart. Matt and I were just babies when England and France had came."

"I remember she had fought for us as much as she can. Or rather as much as she can with all those diseases going through her. Along with new merchandise and a bunch of other stuff England, France, and their men had brought diseases as well. New diseases that she didn't know how to cure. When the day finally came she had gotten too weak to do anything but watch as England took me and France took Matt."

"I do remember once during the summer she had taken Matt and me to a river. We were playing in it and suddenly the current got too strong. She dove right in to rescue us even though she almost drowned herself." Alfred said.

"Wish I could remember more of her." Alfred said wistfully.

Ivan turned to Alfred and hugged him. The two were lying on their bed, Alfred on the bottom and Ivan on the top of his chest, in silence.

"Do you…do you they are proud of us?" Alfred asked.

"I know yours would be." Ivan said.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yours would be too dude! Come on! I mean you're this strong and powerful nation, one of the world powers! And…you're just doing this to hear me say nice things about you aren't you?"

Ivan smiled. "Da, but I really am wondering."

"They're proud I know it." Alfred said certainly. "Besides we're their kids! They have to be proud of us!"

Ivan chuckled slightly before pressing Alfred tighter to him. His head was right on his chest and he could hear his heartbeat.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Alfred." (I love you, Alfred.) Ivan said suddenly.

"I love you too. Why suddenly say that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of the things my mother did was always say that she loved us. In the morning, in the afternoon, and in the evening before we went to sleep. She wanted to make that we knew." Ivan said.

Alfred closed his eyes and put his arms around Ivan. Soon enough they were both asleep, and dreaming of days long ago.

**Lame ending is lame.**

**But I didn't know how else to end it and sex didn't feel right here.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
